La balada del sol y la luna
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Hermione y Ginny son con el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, destinadas a jamás encontrarse y nunca amarse... sin embargo, el amor siempre haya una manera de florecer y triunfar. Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto de abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, relación chica-chica.

* * *

**La balada del sol y la luna**

**Acto I: Luz**

**Londres, 22 de septiembre de 2005**

¿Qué podía hacer uno cuando se enfrentaba a un deseo imposible, tan realizable como vencer a la muerte? Hermione Granger no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar o qué decir. Dos meses atrás había conocido a una chica fantástica pero se comunicaban solamente a través de cartas y sesiones en la chimenea, pero ningún encuentro en persona había tenido lugar entre ellas. La razón era simple y a la vez difícil de entender.

**Londres, 16 de julio de 2005**

Resultaba común para una abogada como Hermione dialogar directamente con sus clientes, pero la situación en la que se encontraba empantanada era una excepción. Cinco minutos atrás un hombre llamado Thomas Bale alegó ser el representante de una tal Ginny Weasley y le dijo que dentro de quince minutos más ella iba a comunicarse por la chimenea de la oficina con ella. El señor Bale no se refirió al problema de aquella mujer para reunirse en persona con Hermione y se retiró poco después de presentar un portafolio con una colección de documentos en su interior.

A Hermione no le gustaba trabajar a distancia con sus clientes porque no tenía forma de saber si la persona hablaba en serio o se trataba de una broma, o peor, de una estafa. Su oficina siempre estaba iluminada por perennes rayos de sol que provenían de una ventana falsa, dando la impresión que siempre fueran las tres de la tarde allí. Sus documentos siempre estaban perfectamente ordenados y ni una mota de polvo podía hallarse fuera de su sitio en la oficina de Hermione Granger. Sus colegas… bueno, sus colegas eran como en cualquier otro lugar de trabajo o en cualquier Ministerio de la Magia: algunos eran amigables con ella, otros no tanto; algunos le lamían los zapatos, otros trataban de aserrucharle el piso; unos eran indulgentes y otros demasiado estrictos.

Pero la conversación que iba a tener lugar dentro de poco sería un punto de inflexión en su vida.

La chimenea de repente se encendió y un rostro femenino apareció en ella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer en la chimenea—. Lamento tener que manifestar mi petición en estas condiciones pero no tengo otra alternativa. Me es imposible decirle los motivos, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que necesito su ayuda con una demanda en mi contra.

—Para empezar, buenas tardes señorita Weasley…

—Por favor, llámame Ginny.

Esto lo dijo en un tono tan directo que casi hizo que Hermione se reclinara hacia atrás en su silla. Esa mujer disponía de un encanto y una forma de manejarse muy poco usual entre las mujeres que conocía.

—Está… bien. ¿Quiere decirme cuál es la demanda y el motivo?

—Un hombre interpuso una querella criminal en mi contra por el delito de falta a la moral. Y, según recuerdo, todo lo que hice fue besarme con mi ex novia en una plaza. Según creo, esto es un acto de discriminación.

—Sí, es discriminación, pero legalmente el tema todavía está en discusión. Tendría que buscar una ley existente que le prohíba a su demandante buscar acciones legales por las razones que alega.

—Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en el Ministerio —terció Ginny, sin abandonar jamás esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba intrigando a Hermione lentamente—. Por ese necesito su ayuda. Una mujer como usted es la mejor para el trabajo. Despersonaliza completamente los casos en los que trabaja y busca la verdad de forma objetiva. Otros abogados tienen mucha sangre en el ojo con el tema de la homosexualidad.

—Está bien. Le ayudaré con su problema. Supongo que sabe cuáles son las condiciones de mis servicios.

—Lo tengo presente —respondió Ginny, aún con su sonrisa bien puesta en su cara. No lucía como una persona demandada en lo absoluto—. Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual acudí a usted. Hay una razón más de fondo.

—¿Y cuál podría ser?

Ginny hizo su sonrisa más amplia si cabe.

—Contacté con usted porque quiero conocerla, señorita Granger.

**En las semanas siguientes…**

Hermione sabía muy bien cómo era la experiencia de tener un amigo —o en este caso, una amiga— por correspondencia pero, a diferencia de su amigo búlgaro, Ginny Weasley estaba realmente interesada en ella. También marcaba distinción en la forma en que manifestaba ese interés; Ginny nunca hacía preguntas directas sino que más bien dirigía el tema de conversación hacia un punto en el que era seguro preguntar sin que la otra persona supiera por donde le vino el tiro. Sus cartas estaban llenas de una alegría y una tristeza que podían llegar a confundirse y siempre terminaban de tal forma que Hermione deseara responder a la brevedad sus misivas. Ginny se expresaba de forma poética acerca de sus problemas y sus alegrías, de su felicidad y de su agravio, pero nunca mencionó nada acerca de la razón que le impedía reunirse en persona con Hermione.

Había ocasiones en las que ambas podían dialogar a través de la chimenea, lo cual no siempre era posible por razones que Ginny mantenía hábilmente ocultas. Por supuesto, hablaban del caso que ambas tenían entre manos, pero siempre entre risas y anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Hermione no recordaba haberse divertido tanto con un cliente y mantener la seriedad y el profesionalismo a la vez. Ginny tenía un humor muy voluble; a veces podía argumentar un tema legal con una frialdad inquietante, otras podía sofocarse de la risa a causa de algún chiste o anécdota y otras era capaz de llorar el alma por alguna tragedia pretérita. Era aquella montaña rusa emocional la que lentamente estaba capturando el interés de Hermione.

Cinco semanas después de haberse conocido sin embargo, tuvo lugar una plática que cambió la vida de Hermione para siempre.

Todo comenzó cuando a Hermione se le pasó la hora en el trabajo por estar ocupada con otro caso. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo semejante, pero siempre tenía que pagar el precio por su descuido. Hermione nunca trabaja horas extra si podía evitarlo y las pocas veces que lo hacía, llegaba a su casa con sudores fríos y su corazón latiendo como si acabara de toparse con un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Esa vez fue peor que de costumbre porque Hermione tuvo que soportar un repentino apagón justo en el lugar donde vivía y más encima ya era de noche. Miraba en todas direcciones, su respiración se hizo más rápida y su corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas como un animal desesperado por escapar de una jaula. Ella se sentía atrapada en su propia casa, imaginando los horrores que podían estar ocultos entre las sombras; estaba tan oscuro que Hermione imaginaba paredes cerrándose a su alrededor, su garganta se contrajo como si ella sufriese de un shock anafiláctico, le costaba respirar, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse y, justo en el momento en que sintió que ya no podía soportar más la angustia, la luz volvió y con ella la tranquilidad.

Hermione tardó media hora en componerse. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, confesar por qué se sumía en la más agobiante desesperación cada vez que enfrentaba la oscuridad o el encierro. Por eso, mientras se sentó frente a una mesa ratona cubierta de revistas científicas, arrojó lo que parecía ceniza al fuego y pregonó el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Una cara familiar se asomó en medio de las flamas.

—Hermione. Te ves agitada. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Ella no respondió al instante. Todavía no se recuperaba por completo de su horrible nueva experiencia con la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, Ginny la observaba atentamente, contemplando desde la chimenea cómo Hermione se tranquilizaba y se atrevía a hablar.

—Tengo que pedirte una disculpa Ginny. No he sido totalmente sincera contigo.

—Cuéntame.

Ginny dijo aquella palabra en un tono invitador, dulce y sin resentimiento alguno. Aparentemente, el concepto de tristeza o melancolía no existía en el diccionario de esa chica.

—Ginny… de verdad lo siento… es que… es que… le temo a la oscuridad y a los espacios cerrados. ¡Lo siento!

Hermione no esperó derramar lágrimas en esa conversación pero ellas acudieron sin intervención alguna de su pensamiento consciente. Pero el hecho que le hubiese ocultado a su mejor amiga una parte esencial de ella misma no era lo que la tenía tan angustiada. Bueno, algo tenía que ver, pero el asunto era que ambas habían estado planeando verse en persona y, de acuerdo con Ginny, el único momento del día en el que podían juntarse era en la noche, pero Ginny no tuvo en cuenta el pánico de Hermione por los lugares oscuros, más que nada porque la castaña nunca le contó que sufría de nictofobia y claustrofobia a la vez.

—Ginny perdóname, ¡perdóname! Sé que tenías ilusiones por verme y lo siento… lo siento de verdad.

Y Hermione siguió llorando de rodillas en el suelo, como implorando a la mujer frente a ella que olvidara el asunto y que desistiera de verla. Se sentía como si no se mereciera a Ginny para nada y el pensamiento le hizo dar más fuerza a sus lágrimas que caían sobre la alfombra como gotas de lluvia de invierno.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione? —preguntó Ginny, y esta vez lucía verdaderamente dolida—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado el momento de verte en persona por primera vez? Cuando dije que quería conocerte, también quería tenerte frente a mí y mirarte con mis propios ojos. Y ahora, que mi deseo por ti se ha multiplicado al infinito… me dices que le temes a la oscuridad y a los espacios cerrados. ¡Me has matado la ilusión Hermione!

—¡Lo siento Ginny! ¡No quise hacerte daño, créeme! Es que me da mucha vergüenza confesar que tengo miedo a la oscuridad. ¡Es tan infantil!

—No sé qué creer ahora Hermione —dijo Ginny, luciendo triste, desolada y melancólica, lo mismo que sentía Hermione en ese momento—. Fácilmente podría pensar que todo esto de tu nictofobia es una ruin excusa para decirme que no sientes nada por mí y que estás montando este espectáculo para que me trague el bulo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Si era empática con la mujer cuya cara estaba rodeada de llamas, ella pensaría exactamente lo mismo. Sintió repugnancia por ella misma al darse cuenta que pudo haber evitado aquella escena. Tampoco valía la pena decirle que no era verdad y que ella estaba realmente interesada en que se encontraran. Porque Hermione supo cuál era el problema que tenía Ginny… y era uno muy extraño y que explicaba el porqué de su afinidad por la noche.

—Hermione —continuó Ginny, ahora en un tono lúgubre—, me gustas mucho, me gusta cómo eres, me gusta cómo piensas y cómo sientes. Eres una en un millardo, la excepción a todas mis reglas, una afortunada casualidad del universo. ¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora que me has confirmado que jamás te podré tener en mis brazos? ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar a centímetros de la mujer que más te gusta y aun así saber que no puedes tocarla, que no puedes sentir su respiración, que no puedes besarla ni mucho menos hacerle el amor? Es la peor clase de tortura para mi corazón Hermione. No sabes cómo me mata la idea de tenerte junto a mí y hacerte feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás estuviste, no sabes cómo sufro cada vez que veo tu boca, sabiendo que jamás podré besarte. —Ginny hizo una pausa para respirar y tranquilizarse, porque las lágrimas también hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro—. Debo irme Hermione. Verte allí, fuera de mi alcance, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Si hallas una forma de vernos, aunque sea por unos minutos, envíame una carta. No quiero ver tu rostro por ahora Hermione. Me tortura el alma siquiera contemplarte.

Las llamas se extinguieron y la cabeza de Ginny desapareció de la chimenea. La dueña de casa dejó de llorar, sintiendo el corazón oprimido y la mente apagada. Iba tan bien con Ginny, discutiendo el caso que ambas tenían entre manos, platicando alegremente acerca de sus vidas, conociéndose mejor y ganando más de lo que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a imaginar, porque Hermione, aunque no lo exhibiera, sentía lo mismo por Ginny, con las mismas palabras y con la misma intensidad. Era imposible dialogar y compartir con Ginny Weasley sin sentirse atrapada por su encanto y sus ganas de vivir la vida con indiferencia de las consecuencias.

Y hasta ese día, se sentía perdida.

**Londres, 22 de septiembre de 2005**

Allí estaba, Hermione, derrumbada sobre su asiento, suspirando tristemente por Ginny, por una mujer. No sabía con certeza por qué estaba sintiendo cosas que normalmente sentiría por un hombre, y aunque supiera la razón, Hermione sabía que importaba un pepino. Ginny Weasley era una chica especial, una mujer que sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo cautivarla y sus palabras durante aquella fatídica conversación la hicieron sentirse deseada.

En el fondo, no importaba el género, sino los sentimientos. Daba lo mismo si Ginny fuese hombre o mujer; lo que importaba era lo que sentía junto a ella… y Hermione se sentía muy bien y cómoda junto a Ginny.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Tal como un espejismo en medio de un desierto, la perspectiva de ver por primera vez a Ginny se evaporó en un parpadeo.

Lágrimas rodaron por las suaves mejillas de Hermione.

Pero el llanto jamás vino.

La dueña de casa no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada en el mismo sofá, pero los rayos del sol bañaron la sala de estar. Hermione abrió los ojos. Eran las tres de la tarde. Lo sabía porque su casa estaba orientada de tal forma que el sol iluminara la casa precisamente a esa hora. Hermione llamaba a esa hora, "la hora de la inspiración".

El sol apuntó a una pila de revistas de ciencia desparramadas sobre la mesa ratona.

La que estaba encima de todas las demás mostraba un reportaje acerca de un conocido fenómeno celeste pero que se daba con muy poca frecuencia. Hermione sentía cómo sus músculos se estremecían, sus ojos olvidaron que debían derramar lágrimas, su vista fija en la revista. La abrió en la página del artículo principal y examinó una tabla con fechas y lugares.

Hermione podría exclamar de alegría.

Pletórica de nuevas energías, la castaña supo que había un viaje que planificar.

La fecha: octubre 3 de 2005.

El destino: España.

**Acto II: Oscuridad**

**Santiago, 22 de septiembre de 2005**

En un departamento en el piso veinte, mirando hacia la enorme urbe a través de vidrios polarizados, estaba una mujer de pie, con una expresión de enorme añoranza grabada en piedra en su cara. Ginny Weasley pensaba y volvía a pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener por medio de su chimenea; sus sentimientos eran poderosos pero por lo mismo la estaban carcomiendo por dentro como ácido. No podía creer su mala suerte: el deseo que sentía por aquella abogada a un cuarto de mundo de distancia se había convertido, de golpe y porrazo, en su cruz y maldición.

Hermione, la mujer de sus sueños, le temía a la oscuridad. Y ella, a la luz.

Ambas eran como el día y la noche, el sol y la luna. Destinadas a no encontrarse, jamás unirse.

Era la peor clase de tortura que podía imaginar.

Y costaba trabajo creer que el drama había comenzado con una nimiedad.

Una nimiedad con origen en el trabajo.

**Arica, 10 de julio de 2005**

Para una mujer como Ginny Weasley, hasta tener vacaciones era un dolor en el trasero. Era obligación que ella viajara a todas partes con un par de sanadores, así como llevar medicamentos muggle y mucha glucosa intravenosa. En su equipaje no había trajes de baño porque ella no podía bañarse en una playa, ni siquiera tomar sol sin que su piel se llenara de erupciones y ronchas. Y si no tenía cuidado, su piel luciría envejecida y horrible. Era irónico para una chica como Ginny trabajar de sanadora en el hospital hipocrático de Santiago porque ella sufría de una terrible enfermedad, un mal que la había hecho una chica de la noche.

Al principio, sufrir de PPE había marcado un punto de inflexión en su vida. Ginny era una mujer muy alegre hasta que, por alguna extraña razón, su enfermedad se manifestó, arruinando su modo de vida y convirtiéndola en una chica taciturna y melancólica; siempre se lamentaba por tener ese condenado mal y a veces se planteaba seriamente acabar con su vida, hasta que una salida a una discoteca volvió a cambiar su vida.

Y en una de esas salidas, su vida tomó otro giro cuando conoció a otra chica, una mujer que se convertiría en su primera novia. Ginny, después de una horrible crisis producto de su enfermedad, se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento su vida podía acabar y, después de muchas noches en vela —y no pocas lágrimas—, optó por vivir al máximo y no desperdiciar ninguna posibilidad de experimentar cosas nuevas… y estar con otra mujer fue una de sus mejores vivencias.

Sin embargo, no todo podía salir como la seda.

Una noche, mientras ella y su novia se besaban frente al mar, un grupo de chicos las observó y uno de ellos se acercó a Ginny y le propinó un escupitajo, alegando que dos mujeres no podían estar juntas y que eso era de rameras sin escrúpulos. Al día siguiente, una carta llegó a la habitación de Ginny, manifestando que fue demandada por falta a la moral.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Ginny supo que iba a necesitar dos cosas.

Un representante.

Y una abogada.

**Santiago, 16 de julio de 2005**

—Señor Bale, ¿está todo en orden?

—Eso es correcto, señorita Weasley —respondió una cara austera envuelta en llamas—. Tengo los polvos especiales y los documentos del caso. En diez minutos estaré en la oficina de la señorita Granger. Le sugiero que esté atenta a la chimenea.

—Gracias señor Bale. Puede retirarse.

La cabeza se esfumó de las llamas. Ginny se retiró a la oscura sala de estar de su departamento, hojeando unos pergaminos, los cuales formaban parte del expediente de la persona que iba a defenderla en la acusación en su contra. Ya había leído los folios, pero lo hacía para matar el tiempo, aunque fuesen diez minutos. Hermione Granger no sólo era una de las abogadas más brillantes y objetivas del Ministerio Inglés de la Magia, sino que era una mujer muy vitalista, amante de los espacios abiertos e iluminados y de las cosas simples de la vida. Claro que esas cosas no era lo que normalmente aparecía en un expediente del Ministerio, pero a los funcionarios siempre les gustaba registrar todo y aquello hacía ver a los empleados más como modelos de ropa que trabajadores de una entidad gubernamental.

Y, sin embargo, la persona de Hermione Granger le llamaba mucho la atención. Ginny no sabía por qué, y tampoco quería perder tiempo tratando de averiguar qué la hacía tan especial para ella. Tampoco podía predecir qué pasaría si se llegaran a conocer y supiera lo de la PPE. Aunque supuso que en algún momento tenía de decirle la verdad.

Parte de Ginny se sentía nerviosa. Aquella era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera con alguien. No se trataba de ser fría, sino que se trataba de mostrar aplomo, lo cual era una característica que la hacía atractiva a los ojos de otras mujeres. Pero con Hermione le pasaba algo curioso, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía un hombre corriente cuando trataba de hablarle a una mujer muy atractiva. Trató de tragarse el nerviosismo tragando saliva y pensando en lo que haría Casanova en una situación como esa, claro que ese no era exactamente un modelo a seguir para ella, pero a Ginny le daba lo mismo.

La chimenea cobró vida, y una mujer con el cabello castaño decorado en amplias ondas apareció en medio de las llamas.

Era el momento de hablar de negocios… y de su interés por conocerla.

**Varias semanas después…**

Ni en sus más locos sueños Ginny imaginó que hablar con Hermione Granger fuese una experiencia tan agradable. Eran capaces de dialogar por horas, ya sea del caso que las ocupaba a ambas, de anécdotas pasadas, sueños por cumplirse, metas, aficiones y temores. Por supuesto, Ginny no se atrevía todavía a hablarle a Hermione de su enfermedad. Aunque sabía que sus aprensiones eran infundadas cuando se trataba de su nueva amiga, en el fondo Ginny sentía que ella podría mostrarse más distante cuando lo supiera… en el mejor de los casos. En el peor escenario posible, su amiga dejaría de serlo y trataría de alejarse lo más posible de ella… y a Ginny aquello no estaba en sus intereses, ni en lo profesional ni en lo sentimental.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en las semanas siguientes desde que Ginny conociera a Hermione —por medio de la chimenea—, algo que le hizo comprender cuan profunda e intensamente se sentía atraída por la castaña.

Era un lúgubre día de invierno. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre el vidrio polarizado de la ventana. Hacía mucho frío y Ginny tenía la chimenea encendida. Ella estaba abrigada hasta por si acaso, sentada frente a las llamas y encogiéndose de brazos y hombros para conservar el calor. Ginny no sabía si era mito o verdad que las mujeres eran más friolentas que los hombres, pero mientras estudiaba para ser sanadora, supo que la presión arterial en las mujeres era más baja y era por eso que generaban menos calor corporal que los hombres.

Ocurrió sin previo aviso.

Ginny sintió un repentino y agudo dolor abdominal que fue rápidamente esparciéndose hacia su espalda como fuego salvaje. Luego, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez y se estremeció violentamente. Imágenes confusas aparecieron en la mente de Ginny mientras sufría de convulsiones cada vez más intensas. El dolor era insoportable y sentía una insufrible impotencia… no podía hacer nada frente al poder de la enfermedad que sufría.

Un par de sanadores entraron rápidamente al departamento y, no sin dificultades, le administraron un medicamento raro y glucosa a mogollón. Los minutos pasaron y Ginny fue tranquilizándose de a poco. Los sanadores se quedaron con ella hasta que recuperó el color de su cara y dejó de sudar. Y justo cuando los sanadores —quienes residían en el departamento a causa del mal que sufría Ginny— salieron de la sala de estar, una cara apareció entre las brasas.

—Hola Ginny —saludó Hermione alegremente. Sin embargo su sonrisa se apagó un poco cuando vio el estado de Ginny—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Lo lamento Hermione. No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

Ginny no dijo nada por un largo rato, rato que a Hermione se le alargó muchísimo. Supo que algo muy serio colgaba sobre su cliente y amiga.

—Ginny. Sé que no debo presionarte, pero he llegado a apreciarte y a quererte sin siquiera vernos en persona. Eres alguien admirable, alguien con quien me siento identificada y que comparte mi visión de la vida. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras.

La luz de la chimenea vibraba en la piel de Ginny, iluminando a intervalos sus hermosas facciones. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía qué aquejaba a la pelirroja pero Hermione era especial; lo había demostrado en las semanas que llevaban conociéndose y atacando la demanda que la llevó a requerir los servicios de la castaña en primer lugar. No era que quisiera confesarlo; necesitaba confesarle su problema. Aquello era crítico para que ambas pudieran concertar una cita. Ginny sabía que no era fácil abrirse a otra persona, no con algo tan complicado.

—Sufro de PPE —dijo Ginny, esperando que Hermione preguntara qué rayos era eso. No contó con la erudición de la abogada.

—Es… terrible —dijo Hermione, luciendo impactada y asustada en la imagen que proyectaba la chimenea—. No me extraña que no puedas venir en persona a solicitar mis servicios. Por lo que he leído, la PPE se manifiesta con fotosensibilidad y muchas otras complicaciones.

Ginny abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Asumo que acabas de sufrir una crisis aguda, ¿no es así?

Ginny recién pudo hallar su voz después de varios minutos de desconcertado mutismo. Esa chica parecía saberlo todo.

—Sí. Me ha pasado varias veces. Mi vida se ha ido al infierno desde que me ocurrió por primera vez. Luzco feliz… y a veces lo soy de verdad, pero vivo preguntándose qué sentido tiene vivir con esta quimera atacándome desde mi interior. Solamente puedo ser yo misma de noche, cuando pocas personas pueden apreciarlo. Mi ex novia me dejó por eso mismo. Creía que era feliz hasta que ella me hizo ver la realidad de lo que soy.

Hermione, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Ginny, jamás la había visto tan triste, tan vulnerable.

—Y ahora me siento igual que esa vez, justo cuando encontré lo que tanto añoré, algo que estuve persiguiendo por tanto tiempo… y está frente a mí… lejos de mi alcance… tan lejos de mis brazos como lo está el sol de la tierra. ¡No es justo! —Y Ginny hizo algo que Hermione jamás la vio hacer: derramar lágrimas y llorar el alma. No la culpaba para nada. Ginny era un ave de plumaje dorado, encerrada en una jaula de vidrio polarizado, donde nadie podía apreciar su luz. Todo el mundo la veía como una persona enferma que no podía salir a la luz del día sin cubrir cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, como una chica que sólo podía mostrarse en el único momento del día en el que muy pocas personas podían apreciarla. Fue cuando Hermione supo que Ginny no enfrentaba solamente la discriminación por su orientación sexual; enfrentaba la discriminación por la enfermedad de la que ella era presa. Eran ciertas las palabras de Ginny: no era justo lo que le estaba pasando, no era justo que tuviese que recurrir a una abogada para que nadie le dijera palabras hirientes sólo por ser lesbiana, no era justo que nadie pudiera apreciar lo maravillosa que era la persona de Ginny sin que primero la juzgaran por su enfermedad.

—Ginny —comenzó Hermione una vez que su amiga se hubiese secado las lágrimas—. A mí me importa un bledo si tienes PPE o SIDA o lo que sea. Para mí, siempre vas a brillar, siempre serás esa mujer luminosa y alegre que conocí hace cinco semanas atrás. Y de noche, la luz se aprecia con más intensidad que en el día. Quiero que sigas siendo una chica de la noche, esa persona que no la piensa dos veces para probar algo nuevo, esa mujer que… que me ha cautivado más que todos los hombres que he conocido. —Hermione dijo esto último en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Ginny oyera aquellas palabras. Pero la amplia sonrisa que mostró la pelirroja le dijo a Hermione que sí las escuchó.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso sería poco profesional.

—¿Y qué? Me importa un rábano Ginny. Eres la mujer más sensacional que he conocido y quiero seguir tu ejemplo… quiero probar algo nuevo. —Hermione no sabía qué la estaba empujando a decir esas palabras pero las largó sin filtro ni vergüenza—. Quiero estar contigo. ¡Quiero verte Ginny!

Ginny, después de oír las vehementes palabras de su amiga, se dio cuenta que la vida era una ruleta de la suerte, con idas y venidas tan impredecibles que era imposible saber qué le traería.

Desafortunadamente, aquella dinámica funcionaba tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

**Santiago, 22 de septiembre de 2005**

Ginny ya no tenía más lágrimas para seguir llorando. Recordó lo que pasó hace unas pocas semanas, cuando Hermione prácticamente le dijo que era imposible que se vieran alguna vez. Una le temía a la noche, la otra no podía salir al día. Ambas eran como la luna y el sol, la noche y el día, destinadas a jamás encontrarse, siempre una iba a estar en el lado opuesto a la otra, deambulando por el cielo como persiguiéndose la una con la otra, sin poder alcanzarse.

Un romance imposible.

Una esperanza vana.

El invierno ya había abandonado aquellas tierras. Las flores comenzaron a conquistar el terreno perdido en los meses anteriores y la luz volvía a reclamar la soberanía de la tierra, pero Ginny no podía disfrutar de ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo podía vislumbrar la ajetreada ciudad desde la ventana con vidrio polarizado de su departamento.

Un sonido la sacó de sus penumbrosas cavilaciones.

Una lechuza picoteaba una de los vidrios de la ventana de al lado. Ginny, casi como una sonámbula, dio unos pocos pasos hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar a la lechuza, la cual revoloteó por la sala de estar alegremente antes de posarse sobre la mesa ratona y extender la pata con un rollo de pergamino atado a ésta. Ginny, curiosa —no esperaba ninguna carta—, tomó el rollo y lo extendió. La lechuza la observaba atentamente, como esperando por una respuesta… o una reacción. Ginny leyó detenidamente la carta, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba leyendo. Su corazón reaccionó más rápido que su mente: sus latidos se intensificaron y una sonrisa se dibujó sin permiso de su conciencia en su cara.

La ruleta de la vida había girado una vez más: los vientos de la felicidad volvieron a soplar a su favor.

Ginny podría cantar de pura alegría. Casi se le olvidó enviar la respuesta por medio de la misma lechuza en su apuro por hacer los preparativos para unas nuevas vacaciones, esta vez, fuera del país. La fecha y el lugar habían sido manifestadas sin ningún margen de duda.

3 de octubre de 2005.

España.

**Acto III: Penumbra**

**Madrid, 03 de octubre de 2005, 8:50 a.m.**

Era un buen día de otoño, pero el sol no había salido como de costumbre. Un acompañante inesperado había salido al encuentro del astro rey, impidiendo que los rayos solares iluminaran la plaza Paracelso, uno de los tantos lugares mágicos de la ciudad, una amplia zona cuadrada llena de paseos adoquinados, árboles verdes que ya mostraban tintes dorados, dos enormes fuentes ubicados en el centro de la plaza, edificios de estilo renacentista y una gran construcción que guardaba mucha similitud con el Palacio de Versalles, el cual era el Ministerio Español de la Magia. Normalmente poca gente podía verse a esa hora del día, a excepción de los empleados que llegaban a sus trabajos en el edificio ubicado en el lado norte de la plaza.

Pero ese no era un día ordinario. Al menos no en el cielo.

Mucha gente se apiñaba en la plaza, todos mirando hacia arriba, unos con un temor reverente, otros con sorpresa mal disimulada y varios llevaron pergaminos y plumas para documentar aquel hecho. No faltaba el loco desquiciado que presagiaba el fin del mundo y la extinción de toda vida humana del planeta, pero casi nadie le prestaba atención.

Hermione acababa de salir del hotel Circe, mirando hacia arriba, sin preocuparse de chocar con otros espectadores. Lo que estaba presenciando un millar de personas no era otra cosa que un eclipse anular de sol. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana en Madrid. Hermione decidió apresurarse para llegar al centro de la plaza, donde se alzaban las monumentales fuentes de mármol. Aquel era el punto de encuentro acordado en la carta que le envió a Ginny hace poco más de una semana atrás.

Allí estaba. Ginny Weasley. Ataviada con un bello vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos. Normalmente era imposible para la pelirroja usar esa clase de atuendos, pero aquellas circunstancias no era normales. Un eclipse no iluminaba lo suficiente para gatillar la enfermedad de Ginny y tampoco era tan oscuro para que a Hermione le resultara incómoda. Curiosamente, las dos fuentes en las que se vieron en persona por primera vez conformaban la alegoría perfecta para su tan ansiado encuentro.

Hermione sonrió. Ginny también.

El sol y la luna se encontraron al fin. Día y noche se hicieron uno solo. Hermione corrió al encuentro de Ginny y Ginny corrió al encuentro de Hermione y, justo a medio camino entre las fuentes del sol y la luna, ambas se encontraron en un abrazo apretado, sin perder tiempo en tocarse y acariciarse. Los eclipses duraban sólo minutos y Hermione y Ginny disfrutaron cada segundo de ellos. Se miraron dulcemente, diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que significaba aquel encuentro, que después de tantos sinsabores, lágrimas y llantos, al fin podían estar juntas.

—Al fin Ginny.

—Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estamos —dijo la pelirroja—. Supongo que sabes qué viene a continuación.

Por supuesto que Hermione lo sabía. No había viajado tantos kilómetros sólo para admirar a Ginny. Y sabía que la mujer frente a ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Por eso, sin perder más tiempo, Hermione tomó a Ginny por la cintura, la miró fijamente a los ojos… y la besó.

Era sencillamente magnífico. El tiempo transcurrido desde que se conocieron hasta ese glorioso momento no hizo otra cosa que aumentar hasta la estratósfera los sentimientos y las emociones. Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando o si otras personas las estaban observando. Las dos pensaban lo mismo: no importaban ninguna de las dos cosas; todo lo que querían era sentir los labios de la una contra la otra en un silencioso baile de amores y pasiones.

Cuando todo acabó, Hermione y Ginny se miraron una vez más. El cielo se estaba aclarando lentamente.

—Es tiempo de irme —dijo la pelirroja, alejándose un poco, tomando la mano derecha de Hermione y besando el dorso de ésta en un gesto muy peliculero—. Ya nos veremos las caras otra vez.

Ginny le dio la espalda a Hermione y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente. La castaña se miró la mano y se dio cuenta que había un trozo de pergamino atrapado entre sus dedos. Cuando leyó la nota escrita en el pergamino, supo que iba a volver a ver a Ginny más pronto de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Uf, me costó un mundo desarrollar esta idea, pero al fin la logré llevar a cabo. Un par de cosas antes de irme. La nictofobia es el miedo a los lugares oscuros, aunque está más asociado a lo que podría ver quien la padece en los lugares oscuros. La PPE es el acrónimo para la Protoporfiria Eritropoyética, la cual se manifiesta con fotosensibilidad y se trata con arginato de hemina y sobrecarga de glucosa. (Gracias a Wikipedia por la información, así como la fecha, el lugar y la hora precisa del eclipse anular)

Dicho esto, ¿comentarios?


End file.
